Power outages are problematic, if not potentially dangerous. The ability to have power supplied by a secondary power source (e.g., a generator) when a power outage is experienced is not only a convenience, but potentially money, or even life, saving.
Current secondary power systems have a set maximum power output. The decision of what size generator is needed is based on the amount of amp load that could possibly be drawn. Additionally, according to the 2011 National Electrical Code, Article 702.4(B) (2), an automatic transfer switch must be able to simultaneously operate all of the loads to which it is connected, unless it includes a load management system. Therefore, a system that cuts power to continuous loads for a limited time in order to allow critical intermittent loads to be activated without exceeding the amp load rating of the secondary power source allows for the use of the smallest and most efficient possible generator.
Further, there is a need for automatic transfer switches capable of handling larger disconnect/breaker sizes (e.g., 200 amps) for larger emergency backup systems.